Locker Room Rendezvous
by Isyys
Summary: Ruby and Weiss celebrate getting the top score in the Emerald Forest. Written around the time of episode 5/6, so it's slightly different from what is now canon. RubyxWeiss. Rated M for Lemon.


Locker Room Rendezvous

**Update:** This fic sure is getting a lot of return viewers. Don't think I don't know what you people are doing.

Well, here it is. First "real" fic, first lemon, pretty much first everything. Spent a lot of time on this and there are still a few things that irk me but it's not like this is my dissertation. Hopefully it doesn't completely blow. Grammar and syntax may suck in some places, but I haven't written anything for a long time and am liable to be rusty.

Written slightly altered from canon, where Ruby and Weiss don't hate each other as much and form a competent team in the Emerald Forest, which results in some slight OOC-ness. Most notably Ruby is a lot bolder than she probably is in canon, but who knows. Maybe she really is a sex fiend.

Italics = Weiss' thoughts, with I believe one exception. You'll know it when you see it.

**WARNING: **This is absolutely a lemon. In fact, this is one of the dirtier fics I've seen for RWBY so far (not that there's a really wide selection right now). If you have a problem with that, don't read it. This could also mean that it will get taken down due to its graphic nature. We'll see.

* * *

Two girls walked side-by-side down a dirt path. They had just returned from the initiation in the Emerald Forest, and in record time. For all it had been hyped up to be, neither girl found the trial particularly challenging, although that could be attributed to how well they worked together after laying eyes upon one another.

No one found this more surprising than Weiss, who somewhat grudgingly accepted that her initial impression of Ruby had been wrong. Despite her rather quirky personality, the girl was an artist in the field. Weiss was honestly impressed, even with all her training she could barely keep up with Ruby in battle, not that she would have an easy time admitting that. Weiss was still her proud self, but was not foolish enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. She rarely had the luxury of working with people she deemed competent and wanted to make sure that her appreciation did not go unnoticed.

The locker room was empty when they got back, and Weiss figured it would still be a while before all the others finished in the forest. Sitting down on a bench, she unhooked her rapier from her belt and began to take off her boots while Ruby fiddled with her locker. Why Weiss thought it had been a good idea to wear heels into combat was beyond her, and her aching feet were definitely making her regret that lapse in judgment. Ruby, bending over to gently place Crescent Rose into the locker, spoke for the first time since leaving the forest.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before heading out."

"Hm?" Weiss looked up, distracted, and found her face less than a foot from Ruby's butt. More than enough time had passed for Ruby to finish putting away her weapon, but she was still bending over to make sure Weiss didn't miss the view. "Oh, uh..." Weiss couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked, smirking and making no effort to change her position.

"I, uh," Weiss cleared her throat, and shifted to stare intently at her own lap. "good idea." She closed her eyes, embarrassed by how she was acting. She had no idea what she was doing, the situation was becoming increasingly awkward and the seconds seemed to drag on forever in the silence. Ruby turned to face her with a questioning look, surprised to see the normally haughty girl incredibly flustered.

"Right, well..." Ruby trailed off, grabbing a crimson towel from her locker before closing it. Without another word, she began to walk towards the shower room, making sure to add a slight sashay. Halfway there, she glanced back at Weiss, pleased to see her face was completely red and that she was clearly trying to get the best view she could of Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Unable to suppress a grin, Ruby continued into the showers.

Before the shower room door had even swung shut, Weiss' mind had begun to work furiously. _Does she… expect me to follow? Does she WANT me to follow? _Weiss considered that tantalizing thought for a moment._ No way, she's just having fun trying to jerk the supposed "Ice Queen" around. _Weiss wasn't convincing herself. She did catch herself absentmindedly stealing glances at Ruby back in the forest, and was sure that Ruby caught her more than once. _I was… I was just admiring… her technique! That's all. Nothing sexual about… _Before she could finish that thought, images of what Ruby might be doing in the shower started floating through her mind. _No! Stop it! She's just toying with me! _Weiss tried to think of other, completely unrelated things, but each time she tried the same thoughts of Ruby came right back. After a couple minutes of trying to endure this painfully erotic torture, she couldn't take it anymore. Stomping her foot, Weiss let out an annoyed "Ugh!", stormed over to the shower room, and shoved open the door.

She saw Ruby, now only dressed in her towel, on the far side of the room in one of the stalls. Ruby wasn't facing her, but Weiss' angry footsteps echoed loudly off of the tile walls, ensuring that she could definitely hear her coming. Weiss stormed across the room, enraged with the other girl, that_ beautiful_, infuriating girl. Ruby turned around just in time for Weiss to grab her wrists and pin them to the wall next to her head. Ruby had the biggest grin Weiss had ever seen on her face.

Ruby let out an almost exasperated sigh. "About time! I almost thought you wouldn't take the hints."

"Shut up." Weiss demanded, and roughly pressed her lips onto Ruby's. They were amazingly soft, and Weiss felt like she was falling in to a trance. She had waited too long for this moment and was going to savor it. Unfortunately, her need to breathe overrode her rapidly growing desire to ravage the girl in front of her, and she pulled back out of the kiss to look Ruby in the face. Ruby still had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, but then giggled and slowly ran her tongue over her lips. This little maneuver annoyed Weiss slightly. She didn't like the thought of Ruby toying with and manipulating her. _Laugh it up, _Weiss thought, _it won't be long until you're moaning my name._ Kissing her more ferociously, Weiss pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth and was enthusiastically greeted by Ruby's own. Ruby moaned into the kiss, and suddenly became much higher pitched when Weiss positioned her leg between both of Ruby's, just enough to make contact.

Breaking off the kiss, Weiss clumsily planted kisses wherever she could from Ruby's cheek, neck, and ending up near her ear. She gave Ruby's earlobe an affectionate nibble, eliciting a small gasp. Weiss continued down her neck, leaving small red marks everywhere her lips made contact with the pale skin. When she found her path downward blocked by the towel, she impatiently grabbed it in her teeth and yanked it away, letting it fall to the floor. Weiss had to pause to admire Ruby's naked form, pleased to see that it was better than she had ever imagined. Near flawless pale skin, the only blemishes being the ones Weiss had just made with her lips, small but perky breasts, and a slightly toned, muscular stomach. "Like what you see?" Ruby teased, pulling Weiss out of her trance. The corners of Weiss' mouth twitched upward in to a small grin and she gave Ruby a quick peck to show her appreciation.

Finally releasing Ruby's hands, Weiss used her own to cup Ruby's breasts. They were smaller than hers, but she would enjoy them all the same. Kneading and squeezing, Weiss kissed Ruby softly, more focused on her hands than lips. Ruby seized the opportunity, invading Weiss' mouth with her tongue, exploring it to her heart's desire. Weiss twirled her thumbs around Ruby's nipples, feeling them growing stiff. Removing herself from the kiss, she bent down and began to kiss Ruby's right breast, leaving the other to her more skilled left hand. Sucking and kissing, she painted around her nipple with her tongue, making Ruby moan. Ruby had her hands in Weiss' hair, stroking and petting every time Weiss made her moan with pleasure.

Ruby could feel the arousal growing between her legs. "Weiss…" She muttered, pulling the girl back up to kiss her. She began to slowly rub herself against Weiss' leg, wishing she would hurry up and just _fuck _her already. Ruby loved what this girl was making her feel, but now she all she wanted was for Weiss to push her until she was screaming her name. She wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck for leverage, supporting herself on the strong shoulders and increasing her hip's pace, hoping Weiss would take the hint. Luckily for Ruby, Weiss wasn't so slow on the uptake this time, thrusting her hand down straight to Ruby's crotch and immediately feeling her arousal. Rubbing Ruby's clit with small circular motions, Weiss pushed her fully against the wall for support since she could feel Ruby starting to lose strength as she was enveloped in pleasure. Ruby was grinding on her leg at a fast, steady pace, closing her eyes in bliss. As Weiss picked up the pace with her hand, Ruby started letting out small, short gasps, which only encouraged her to go faster.

"Oh Weiss, Weiss…" Ruby moaned. She knew it wouldn't be long, not with this gorgeous girl working her delicate fingers on her clit, letting her grind on her leg, making it glisten with wetness. Weiss had buried her face where Ruby's neck and shoulder met, kissing the spot as she furiously worked her hand, wanting, no, _needing _to make Ruby cum.

"WEISS!" Ruby wailed, arching her back and desperately clasping to Weiss' neck to keep from falling. Her entire body spasmed as she rode out her orgasm on Weiss' leg, tiny stars popping in and out of her vision. She slumped onto Weiss, not able to hold herself up.

Several moments passed before Ruby managed to regain control of her body. Still breathing heavily, she lifted her head off of Weiss' shoulder and looked her in the eye. Weiss was smirking, clearly pleased with her work. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Ruby pulling her in for a deep kiss. "My turn." said Ruby, pulling back.

Weiss barely had time to widen her eyes in surprise before Ruby had grabbed her and flipped around so that she was now the one pinned to the wall.

"Take off your dress already!" Ruby demanded, almost insulted that Weiss hadn't ripped all of her own clothes off yet.

"Make me." Weiss challenged. That was the answer Ruby had been hoping for. She stretched her arm out to grab the lever that controlled the showerhead.

"Do it or I'll make you even more wet than I know you already are."

"You wouldn't dare." Weiss growled, glaring at Ruby. All she got in response was a devilish grin, and Weiss saw the muscles in Ruby's arm tense to pull the lever. "Fine! You win!" Weiss conceded, pulling off her small jacket and tossing it to a nearby bench. "Help me with this." Weiss said, flipping around and motioning to her back. Ruby leaned in and rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder while her hands hastily tried to untie the corset. Weiss turned her head to kiss Ruby on the cheek, and then mouth when Ruby turned toward her.

As soon as her corset was loose enough, Weiss pulled it off as Ruby yanked her skirt down and off, tossing both to join the jacket on the bench. Now dressed in only a silvery bra with matching panties, Weiss felt quite exposed, but Ruby didn't think that was enough. Holding Weiss' hands against the wall to prevent Weiss from stopping her, Ruby grabbed the clasp of Weiss' bra in her teeth and expertly unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. Ruby flipped Weiss back around to face her, but Weiss instinctively covered her breasts with her hands, blushing. Suppressing a chuckle, Ruby leaned in to kiss Weiss, and found little resistance when she gently grabbed her arms to uncover her chest. Appreciating that Weiss wasn't going to make this difficult, Ruby quickly worked her way down her beautiful body.

There would be other times for Ruby to familiarize herself with Weiss' body in its entirety, but right now she only had one goal in mind. She closed her eyes as she planted kisses down Weiss' body, stopping when she was met with a musky scent. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss' soaked silver panties an inch from her nose. Ruby unceremoniously shoved her face into Weiss' crotch, taking deep breaths of the sweet aroma.

"Ruby!" Weiss whispered, "I think I just heard the door to the locker room open!"

Ruby turned her head to the shower room door, and when she turned back around she looked at Weiss with an evil grin. "Then you'll have to be quiet!" Already thinking she had wasted enough time, Ruby pulled Weiss' panties down and immediately put her mouth over her clit.

"Ruby…!" Weiss tried to protest, but any thoughts of stopping vanished when she felt Ruby's tongue inside her. Clasping a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her moans, she placed her other on Ruby's head, trying to push her deeper. Having Ruby's head inbetween her legs was the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. The feel of her sucking on her clit, massaging with her tongue, feeling it curl when it was inside her, all of it was infinitely better than all those lonely nights when it was just her and her fingers.

Soon, she started to feel her knees tremble, and the moans escaping through her hand were getting louder and louder. Her eyes were shut tight as she pushed on Ruby's head harder, begging for her to give her release. Finally, Ruby found a sensitive spot with her tongue, and Weiss couldn't hold it any more.

"Mmmmph!" Weiss cried out through her hand, clearly audible as the sound bounced off the walls. Her inner walls clenched on Ruby's tongue, and Ruby felt a gush of fluids that she happily lapped up. As Weiss convulsed, squirting more fluid into Ruby's awaiting mouth, she slid down the tile wall, her legs unable to support her. Ruby dutifully kept her mouth in place, lapping up the last of Weiss' juices.

When Ruby was satisfied she hadn't missed anything, she sat up and leaned on the wall next to Weiss.

"Of all people, of course you would be a squirter." Weiss only giggled and leaned her head onto Ruby's shoulder. Ruby nuzzled her hair and kissed the top of her head, reaching her arm behind Weiss to pull her into a small hug.

This happy moment was soon interrupted by the sound of someone closing a locker in the other room. Weiss froze, she had completely forgotten what the situation was after she had orgasmed.

"Ruby, get your clothes on!" she whispered urgently.

"I threw them down the laundry chute before you even came in here. You put yours on!"

"I'm not putting those back on, I'll make them filthy!"

Ruby casually glanced around the room, looking for other options. She spotted her discarded towel, and she cracked a grin, forming a plot.

"Looks like we're using this then!" Ruby said cheerily.

"What!? That thing will barely cover both of us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It's that or mess up your fancy little dress!" Ruby retorted, grinning ear-to-ear.

Weiss took a moment to think. "Fine. Get in front of me." She said, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around them both when Ruby was in position.

They awkwardly marched to the door, preparing to run to their lockers.

"On three," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear. "One…"

Ruby shoved open the door and took off, with Weiss forced to follow from how tightly the towel was wrapped. Yang, who had been leaning with her ear against the shower room door, saw this ridiculous sight and burst out laughing, clutching her sides. Ruby and Weiss arrived at their lockers, and Weiss hurried to put on a shirt and some exercise shorts she had stored. Blake was standing not far away, looking into her locker. She lazily glanced over at the small scene, rolled her eyes, and turned away.

No sooner had Weiss pulled her shorts on that Ruby, now dressed herself, grabbed her hand and pulled, forcing her to follow. They ran out of the room, leaving Blake to tend to Yang, who was now rolling on the floor choking back tears of laughter.

_This is going to be a fun four years, _Weiss thought.


End file.
